criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlett McAlister
|birthplace = Arlington, Texas |family = Steve McAlister Linda McAlister Patrick McAlister Molly McAlister Unnamed extended relatives Chris Harris |yearsactive = 1995-present }} Katie Scarlett McAlister is an American actress and voice actress. Biography McAlister was born and raised in the Dallas Metroplex. Her parents are Steve and Linda McAlister, while she has two younger siblings, Patrick and Molly. At the age of eight, she started riding horses just like her mother, a former jockey. By the age of seventeen, McAlister became well known as a successful horse trainer and riding instructor. In addition, she volunteered for T.R.O.T., an organization that enables special-needs children to attain confidence and physical strength through horseback riding. McAlister also competed in equestrian events throughout the southern U.S., earning numerous trophies, ribbons, and other awards and commendations. When she was fifteen years old, McAlister auditioned for a role with a local Murder Mystery/Dinner Theatre group, despite having no prior acting experience. In spite of that, she landed a role, which sparked her desire to become an actress. After receiving encouragement and praise from well-known casting director Jo Edna Boldin, McAlister began auditioning for roles on film and television. At the same time, her mother became a licensed agent and launched in 1994 Linda McAlister Talent, which is now one of Texas' most respected agencies. On Criminal Minds McAlister portrayed Betty in the Season Five episode "Solitary Man". Later on that same year, she appeared as Deputy Susan Flack in the episode "Exit Wounds", also of Season Five. Filmography *The Tin Star (2012) as Ruth Boyer *Criminal Minds - "Exit Wounds" (2010) TV episode - Deputy Susan Flack *Criminal Minds - "Solitary Man" (2010) TV episode - Betty *Fissure (2009) as Sarah Grunning *ExTerminators (2009) as Sandy *Strangers (2008) as Jane *Montana (2008) as Lesley *Inspector Mom: Kidnapped in Ten Easy Steps (2007) as Heather Douglas *Striking Range (2006) as Mabe *The Astronaut Farmer (2006) as Local News Reporter *So Notorious (2006) as Sexy Girl *Wildfire (2005-2006) as Wendy Levy (4 episodes) *Truce (2005) as Susan Dodds *Hate Crime (2005) as Doctor Kucera *Bloodrayne 2 (2004) as Ephemera/Minions (video game, voice, credited as Scarlet McAlister) *S.T.U.D.s, Duds, and Pick-Up Lines (2004) as Michelle *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2003) as Female Knight (video game, English version, voice, uncredited) *The Missing (2003) as Captive Girl *Bells of Innocence (2003) as Dianna *Screen Door Jesus (2003) as Ronnette *Kiddy Grade (2002) as Eclipse (English version, voice) *The Anarchist Cookbook (2002) as Caroline *Pendulum (2001) as Haley Porter *Walker, Texas Ranger (2001) as Mona *Playing Dead (2000) as Hooker *Certain Guys (2000) as Lisa *Dr. T and the Women (2000) as Dr. T's Staff (credited as Scarlett McAllister) *Where the Heart Is (2000) as Kitty *Loofa (1999) as Diamond *The Protector (1999) as Rita *Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) as Miss Marigold (video) *Unto Thee (1999) as Christie *The Newton Boys (1998) as Party Girl (uncredited) *Detective Conan (1996-1997) as Meredith/Vivica Jasmine/Dr. Keeler/Iliana (5 episodes, English version, voice) *Rumble in the Streets (1996) as Shorty *Late Bloomers (1996) as Student *She Fought Alone (1995) as Charity (credited as K. Scarlett McAlister) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses